


La danse des sabres laser

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, M/M, Parody, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Obi-Wan dans le rôle de Salomé et Jango dans celui de Jean-Baptiste





	La danse des sabres laser

\- Ô séduisant chasseur de primes, vous qui dansez parmi les cimes, me laisserez-vous vous embrasser et à Coruscant vous emmener ?

\- Je préfèrerait mourir que par un Jetii me laisser séduire.

Mais plutôt que de se suicider, c'est Kenobi qu'il essaya d'assassiner. Dansant sous la pluie de Kamino, ils récoltèrent moult bobos, mais n'obtinrent rien de leur désir, l'autre toujours vivant ou à s'enfuir.

Poursuivant l'objet de son engouement, le Jedi risqua l'emprisonnement. Malgré son désaccord, on le jugea pour une mise à mort, ignorant de plus sa dernière volonté, d'avoir pour ultime cigarette un baiser - son Padawan eut plus de succès même s'il échoua lui aussi aux arrêts.

Essayant de survivre aux arènes, d'être secourus ils eurent l'aubaine. Bientôt la danse des sabres laser vint divertir leurs adversaires. Les droïdes étaient de pitoyables partenaires, mais niveau rythme ils connaissaient leur affaire. Jango Fett vint rajouter quelques mouvements aériens, pour relever la partition des géonosiens.

Obi-Wan se plaignit d'être encore ignoré, comme à Mace Windu le mandalorien préféra s'attaquer. Leur danse mortelle fut momentanément perturbée quand un Reek manqua de les écraser, mais ils trouvèrent un nouveau rythme plus terrien, même si Jango Fett perdait la main. Le chef du conseil finit par l'emporter, et le chasseur de primes fut décapité.

Ramassant le chef déchu de Fett, Obi-Wan le porta au niveau de sa tête, et ignorant le tourbillon continuant de l'escarmouche, il dégusta enfin la si désirable bouche.

Pareille attitude lui fut fatale, et de multiples directions il reçut une balle. Trop choqués par son comportement, ses compagnons Jedi tardèrent à le protéger de son égarement.

Après la fin de la boucherie, les Jedi auditèrent leurs membres sur les soupçons de folie.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
